


jetlag

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft bbs, blame that spotkids video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Jisung gets jetlag.





	jetlag

Hyunjin tips the bellboy after taking their last duffel bag from him. Kindly thanking him for his service. As he closes the door, shifting the duffel bag on his shoulder, he hears a muffled groan coming from one of the rooms and smiles.

 

That must be Jisung.

 

Who had entered their hotel room and immediately beelined for the bedroom without saying anything.

 

Hotel slippers on, Hyunjin passes the decent living space and kitchen and walks towards the bedroom. The door is ajar and he sees an unmoving Han Jisung sprawled face down like a starfish on the white sheets. A fluffy head of brown hair paired with the body dressed in white pullover and black training pants.

 

Hyunjin sneaks a picture while cooing at the sight and decides to tease him.

 

“Aw I seem to have misplaced my boyfriend?”

 

The reply he got was an arm flapping onto the sheets and again, a muffled groan. Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh and it comes out as a ‘ _pfft hahaha’_ as he covers his mouth in attempt to stifle his laugh (which failed).

 

Hyunjin wonders if he should dash and jump onto the bed as well but he decides not to, just incase Jisung kicks him in shock or something. He doubts he wouldn’t but better safe than never.

 

Dropping the bag onto the carpeted floor, Hyunjin takes a few steps to reach the bed, squatting down to meet face covered with brown messy bangs.

 

“Jisung ah, you’re taking up the whole bed. At least let me join you?”

 

There’s a slight shake of the head before him before the body turns over and rolls to the other end of the bed. Not stopping at all. Thanks to Hyunjin’s quick hands, he managed to grab Jisung’s sweater before he rolled off the bed.

 

Hyunjin sighs and sits on the bed, legs crossed as he nudges the other. “Why are you like this, you sleepyhead. Come here.” Hyunjin pulls the other closer to him, resting Jisung’s head on his lap.

 

“Jetlaggggggg,” Jisung lets out a whine as he replies, eyes shut closed.

 

“What jetlag. We’re only in Sydney. Like an hour difference from Seoul?”

 

“Ugh stilll. Jetlag.”

 

“What you’re feeling isn’t jetlag though,” Hyunjin says, tone soft and caring as he cards through the brown locks on his lap. When Jisung peeks an eye open and yawns, Hyunjin’s stomach flutters at the cute sight. Jisung looks like a puppy. His very own puppy that he wants to cuddle and protect _forever_.

 

“It’s because you were supposed to sleep during the 10 hour flight but you decided to marathon movies like Finding Nemo and Zootopia in the plane.” This earns a pout from Jisung instantly who defensively answers, “When else will I get to watch them all.”

 

“Ok ok, you win. My lil puppy.” Hyunjin pinches Jisung’s cheeks and in return Jisung pouts even more, “I’m not a puppy. I’m a squirrel!” Both bursting into a fit of giggles and laughter that sends warmth through Hyunjin’s body.

 

“Jinnie, I’m really having jetlag. Can we stay in today? Pleaseeee,” Jisung still sticking to his usual excuse to laze around and cure his sleepiness. He doesn’t need to ask anymore because the moment Hyunjin stepped through the door, he just _knew_ they were gonna stay in the hotel for their first day in Sydney.

 

“You’re ridiculous because you’re just sleepy. But I’ll let it slide,” Hyunjin knows he should let Jisung catch up on sleep and maybe he should as well before they start their holiday. “Only because I love you.”

 

“Hehe me too. I love you too.” Jisung replies, voice all raspy and his eyes closing quickly as a sleepy smile forms on his face.

 

Hyunjin arranges the pillows around them without moving too much and lays down, pulling Jisung up to rest his head on the soft pillows. Jisung takes a few seconds adjusting his position to find a comfortable one, only stopping after he finds it ㅡ head on Hyunjin’s chest and arms draped over his waist. Hyunjin brings up his arm and over Jisung, a comfortable warm embrace for the both of them. Hyunjin hums a lullaby as he pats Jisung’s arm slowly to the beat and they both fall asleep within seconds. Hyunjin had not realise the long flight had tired him out as well.

 

Later they’ll both wake up and maybe get some room service instead of heading out. They have two weeks of holidays ahead of them anyway, plenty of time to explore the city.  
  
  



End file.
